


Why Yuri hates home made sweaters

by miio218



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miio218/pseuds/miio218
Summary: Post retirement au in which Yuuri and Victor picked up hobbies like knitting and they keep pestering Yuri every time they want to see if their sweaters are decent enough.





	Why Yuri hates home made sweaters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knoxoursavior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxoursavior/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this and happy Christmas🙏🙏 ! In sorry I resubmitted late tho 😩😩


End file.
